


What Is WRONG with me...!

by Autumn_Days



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Underswap Underfell skeletons sin lotsofsin fluff honeymustered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn_Days/pseuds/Autumn_Days
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Underfell Sans, aka Red, found himself in Underswap,  a strange ultinate universe replaca of his own universe, after escaping his brother. Soon he comes attached to the relaxed, punny, verson of his brother Stretch.<br/>But what they don't know is that in the shadows a unknown foe watchs them..</p>
<p>This is gonna be some clasic honeymusterd with a twist!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. From one universe to another

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic.. I hope you like it! 
> 
> Oh ya, and tell me if you see any spelling mistakes... It's not my strong point.

"YOU USELESS PEACE OF SHIT!!" 

Screamed Papyrus as he aimed a kick for his brothers head. He'd had a bad day at work, the Dog Pack had been harassed by some pesky teens from the woods and he had to step in. Lucky for them he was feeling mercyfull at that time and he only dusted a couple of the teens. But coming home to find his lazy-ass brother asleep on the couch, instead of at this Hotland sentry post , had been the last straw. 

"i-i'm sorry b-boss i'll d-do b-better next ti-. " Sans cut of with a scream as Papyrus's boot came in contact with his head.

"CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT!" 

Papyrus yelled as he kick Sans again. The smaller skeleton felt his SOUL qawake. He didn't know how much more of this he could take, so with a shaky hand he checked his STATS.

Sans

AT. 1

DF. 2

HP. 0.0000001 / 1

LV. 0

oh no... I have to get out of here.... And with the last bit of strength and magic Sans had, he teleported with only one word in his mind 

'safe'.

~ ♥ ~

Papyrus was happy lounging on the couch, wating for his younger bro Sans to come home from his evening puzzle-checking rounds, when he heard the sound of space and time ripping apart. He was momenteraly blinded by a bright light. And then it was over. He glanced around the room, checking that nothing had changed. And nothing had. Apart from the larger black-jacket wearing Sans lying in the middle of the floor.

~ ♥ ~

Papyrus stood there, stunned. Why was there and altinate version of Sans in the middle of the floor? And how did he get there? No, stop it Papyrus, this skeleton needs medical attention, and you're the only one who can give it to him. He slowly walked over to the 'Sans' in the middle of the floor and picked him up. He was larger than his Sans, he could only just cradle him in his large arms. Papyrus gently carryed 'Sans' over to the couch and lay him down. First things first, thought Papyrus, I need to check him him for damage. A slight orange glow brushed over his cheeks as he thought about what he had to do. He started by inspecting 'Sans's' face. He had a crack that ran from his left eye socket and down the back of his skull. But it looks old and healed the best it could. Next he removed his black and gold-edged hoodie to take a look at his arms, and what he saw made him feel sick. There were numorus scars that crossed over over his arms, some of them left dips on his arms, but all of them were long healed. But that's, not what made him want to be sick. Around 'Sans's' neck was a red collar with gold spikes. No just in the outside, but on the inside too. But that's still not what made him want to throw up. On the collar was a huge name tag saying. -

Sans  
Property Of  
The Great Papyrus  
Head Of The  
Royal Gard 

It absolutely DISGUSTED him to see HIS name on such ghastly THING! After taking a few seconds to carm his head and settle his stomach he gently removed the collar to have a look at 'Sans's' neck. It was scarred beyond the help of magic. Most of the scars ran deep, over lapping each other in a criss-cross pattern, giving 'San's' neck a patch-work look. Now.. What to do about the collar... Papyrus somond a bone about the size of a pencil and got to work. 

~ ♥ ~

About five minutes later Papyrus had successfully removed all the spikes from the inside of 'Sans's' collar, then he somond a Gaster Blaster, no bigger than his pinky finger, and blasted the tag into nonexistents  
Now for the next thing.  
Papyrus took the bottom of 'San's' red T-shirt and pulled it over the smaller skeletons head.  
His rib cage was covered in scars, like the rest of his body, but unlike the best of his body, the scars were shallow and pale, so you could barely see them.  
Now, for the imbarising part.  
Papyrus need to see the other skeletons SOUL, and there was only one way to do that when a monster was out like this. You need to do something to fluster the SOUL...  
Papyrus took a deep breath, his cheeks glowing a bright orange, and gently caressed the side of 'San's' rib cage. 'Sans' gave a slight, pleasured ,moan as his SOUL came it to existences.  
Papyrus intier skull was glowing a bright orange as he checked 'Sans's' SOULS HP 

Sans

AT. 1

DF. 1

HP. 0.0000000000001 / 1

LV. 0

'Huh, he has the same STATS as me' Papyrus thought. But he needed to get some food it to 'Sans' fast. He lazyly walked it to the kitchen and grabbed a extra-cinamon doenut. As he walk back to the couch he broke the doenut into small peaces. He sat down on the couch and gently dropped the peaces into 'Sans's' open mouth. By the time he was done the other skeletons HP was back to one. As he put 'Sans's' SOUL back into his chest he herd the door opened with a squeal. 

"PAPY, I'M HOME! " Yelled his younger brother Sans.


	2. Meet The Swap Bro's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter my be boring, but it important for the rest of the story to progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll write about them falling in love tomorrow. This chapters important, and it took me 3 hours so PLEASE read it!

Sans woke up with a pounding headache. He let out a small groan and opened his eyes , to find a face like his stearing down at him with a big grin and stars in his eyes. 

"holy fuck! " Sans screamed, "who the fuck are you."

"DON'T SWEAR, IT'S RUDE!" Scolded the other skeleton, his smile dropping and his eyes turned to large, blue dots in his eye sockets.

"good to see you're awake. tiba honest i was worried you'd gone into a coma or something." a middle-pitch voice said with a chuckle. 

Sans sat up with a start, glancing around the room. He was on a coutch that was similar to his own, but it was more worn and comfortable. The room he was in LOOKED like his sitting room... But different. It had pictures above the sill-existing fire place, his Boss had taken theirs out saying it was a waste of wall and wood. The room was messyer than his, Boss was a neat-freak and if one little thing was out of order he'd beat Sans like there's no tomorrow THEN fix it. 

Sans's head turned to look at where the voice had come from to say something back, but his voice got caught in his throat.  
Sanding in the doorway , leaning against the frame, was a skeleton that looked like his Boss, but different. This skeleton was taller with slightly longer limbs. He was wearing a orange hoodie with chocolate brown cargo pants with LOTS of pockets and some read sneakers. He was puffing on a cigarette with his lids half closed and his eyes trained on you. And he was absolutely gorgeous. Sans felt his SOUL start to flutter and his mind went blank.   
What is his name?   
A red glow crept up his face, making his cheeks a blazing red.   
A blue gloved hand waved across your vision.

"HEY, UM, ARE ALRIGHT? YOU KINDA BLANKED OUT FOR A SECOND THERE!"

Sans turned to look at the monster next to him.  
The skeleton next to him was small. He was dressed in a white T-shirt ,some black tights and a pear of blueberry-blue boots. Along with that he had some blueberry-blue shoulder pads with gold rims and a little blueberry-blue banda that flowed down into a cape behind him.

"oh, sorry, i guess i just feel bone-dead right now. " Sans chuckled.

The skeleton that had been in the doorway burst out laughing and, after recovering, he came over and sat in one of the chairs next to the sofa. 

"OH NO, NOT YOU TOO! PAPY CAN'T RESIST MAKING THOSE TERRIBLE PUNS! I CAN HANDLE HIM JUST FINE, BUT TWO!! OH THE STARS AND QUEEN TORIEL!!" Cryed the blueberry skeleton.

"your just jealous that you can't make a good pun bro." And before 'Blueberry' could reply he turned to Sans. 

"now, i've got three questions for you. one - who are you. two where did you come from? and three, how did you get here." The taller monster asked. 

"well ,my name is sans-"

"HEY, THAT'S MY NAME TO!!" Squealed the smaller monster, who apparently sheared your name. 

The tall skeleton just look at him and rolled his hand for you to keep going.

"i came from somewhere... it's like here, but it's completely different. and...... i teleported to... escape my brother, my boss, who was beating me for sleeping. i teleported with only the word safe in my mind and i ended up here." Sans said slowly.

He usually hated talking about his bro and what he did to him, but he felt like he could tell this tall skeleton anything.

"OH. MY. STARS."

Sans had forgotten about the monster sitting next to him. He gave him a brief look before turning look back at the tall skeleton, who looked lost in thought.

"i think," the tall monster started slowly, "that you've teleported from one universe to another. It's the only thing that could make sense with the fact that a. you look different from everyone else. b. both of you have the same name and look similar. and c. we have never seen you in the underground before." 

There was a moment of silence that was broken by Sans screaming.

"holyfuckhowdidthishappen!!?? i need to get back to my own universe!"

"and we'll help you with that." soothed the tall skeleton, " till then, you'll be staying us, you can sleep on the couch. and first things first, you need to decide what to call us. it'd be to confusing to have two Sans's and i'm guessin' that you couldn't get use to calling me papyrus, so we're just gonna have to call each other something different for the while. and i'm to lazy to decide, and i can't trust my sans not to call himself something stupid, so you'll have to decide." 

The other Sans opened his mouth to complain, then closed it with a small click. 

"well.." Sans started as he turned to the other Sans. "i'll call you blueberry coz that's the colour you're dressed in the most, and it suits you."

Blueberry puffed out his chest in.... Pride?   
Next he turned to the taller monster. 

"i'll call you... stretch, coz you look kinda like a taller version of my.. bro."

Stretch chuckled softly.

"heh, it kinda fits with with me. so what are you gonna call yourself?" Asked Stretch lazyly.

"i'll call myself red."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in one day! Sorry if it was kinda boring, it's a important chapter, the next one will be better, I promise!! 
> 
> Don't expect me to be this active ALL the time!! 
> 
> Please check out my instagram @Silvermoon_the_sans_warriorcat . And yes I forgot link again, live with it.


	3. Underswap and Stretch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't L.O.V.E ... It's love.
> 
> Thanks for 49 hits!! 
> 
> Please tell me if there's spelling mistakes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you hate it when you finish at really long chapter of your fanfic and it's really good, THEN YOU ACCIDENTALLY DELETE IT. Yup this is the second time I've had to write this chapter. Hope. You. Enjoy.

It took Red a few seconds to remember where he was. He was sleeping on a couch in a altinate universe in a house that belongs to altinate versions over himself and his Boss.   
Welp, things couldn't get any weirder if they tried.

"morning." Drawled a lazy voice behind him. 

"holy!" screamed Red as he jumped ten feet in the air.

"sorry, i didn't mean to JUMP scare you." Drawled the voice again with a chuckle.

"well tiba honest i'm to bone-tired to care." Sans said trying, and failing, not to laugh at his own good humor as he turn to look at the monster behind him. 

And is laughter came to a stand still as his breath got taken away.  
Stretch was standing infront of him in his normal get up of a orange hoodie and cargo pants, but some how he looked more gorgeous than the day before.  
HOW WAS THAT EVEN FUCKING POSSIBLE!!!!!!!

"hey, i was wondering if you wanted me to give you a grand tour of my underground?" Stretch asked.

Did he sound nervous?

"um, i, ah, ya that would, um, be nice." Red stuttered.

NICE! *goan* That's what you say to a kid who's over-proud with their work, not your hot host who's offering to show you around town! Why was he such and stammering fool around Stretch.   
Wait! Why did he care? 

"sweet, let's go, i was thinking we could stop by muffets and get something to eat there" Stretch said, any trace of nervousness gone.

MUFFETS???!!!   
He started for the door before turning back to Red. 

"you coming?" He drawled as he lit a cigarette.

"um, ah, ya." Red stampered as he got up, grab his hoodie off the floor and trotted after Stretch. 

~ ♥ ~

There were two things that Red noticed about Snowdin.  
1 - Everything was bright and colourful.  
2 - Everyone was happy.

"hey, ah, stretch?" Red asked sheepishly.

"ya?"

"what's up with the tree with blilnky lights?"

Stretch look down at Red to see if he was lying and was shocked to see a look of pure innocence and confusion on the smaller skeletons face. 

"you mean you don't have a sharing tree in your universe?"

"a what tree." Reds face got more confused.

"well once a year everyone puts presents under the tree for monsters that they care about, friends, family and loved one's, and we all open them on the same day, but the tree stays up all year round because everyone likes it so much." Explained Stretch.

"ah." Red didn't even try to understand.

As they walk through Snowdin, Red noticed some monsters giving them some strange looks. Stretch was still explaining some things to Red, and he was so caught up in the other skeletons voice that he didn't really notice, but when he stopped talking that all he could see. So he started to wonder why, then it hit him like one of his Bosses worst blows.   
They were staring at HIM.   
Here HE was the freak.   
Here HE was the one that looked different.  
Here HE was the stranger.

~ ♥ ~

"welp, here we are." Stretch anouced.

They were standing outside a café with a purple sign that read 'Muffets'.

"let's go in, i'm starving." Complained Stretch.

As they walked through the door Red's hand gently brushed Stretch's. Reds SOUL started pounding so hard that it popped into reality and was hovering just outside his chest. After about three seconds of wrestling with it it devolved back into his chest. He stole a glance at Stretch who was making his way to the front of the café looking completely oblivious to what just happened.   
Good.  
Wait. Why did he care?! 

~ ♥ ~

Stretch sat down in one of the plush sets at the front of the café and beconed Red to come and sit next to him.

"so what do you wanna eat?" Stretch asked as soon as Red sat down.

"um, well, ah, could i have a, um, frosted bun and a, ah, glass of mustard, please." Red stammered out.

Stretch waved to the waitresses behind the counter. It was Muffet, but she looked different from the one he know. She was wearing a poofy top and shorts, but that's not what made her look different. It was her eyes. They had little greed and no blood lust in them, the complete opposite to the Muffet he knew, and avoided.

"could we have two frosted buns, one glass of mustard and one glass of honey ,please muffet?" 

Two swarms if spiders come out from behind the counter with their food and lay them infront of them. 

"thanks guys." Stretch said as he hand the spiders 15g.

"thanks stretch." Red said as he tried to control his SOUL why he was looking at Stretch. 

"don't mention it red." Stretch said as he pet-pat Red on the head. 

That did it, Reds cheeks glowed a bright red as his SOUL made a appearance for the second time that day. It only took a couple of seconds to wrestle his SOUL back into his chest, and when he turned back to Stretch, he was lazyly talking to Muffet. So Red turned back to his food and dove into his thoughts.  
Why did he get so flustered when Stretch was there?  
Why did his SOUL show when Stretch touched him?   
Why did he want Stretch to look a only him?  
Why did crave to be alone with him?  
Why did he want Stretch to... Touch him....   
Then the answer hit him.   
He was in love with Stretch.  
No, impossible! He's only knowen him for 24 hours! But it was the only explanation.  
In his universe L.O.V.E. was easy to find, but love was almost impossible to find, there where only two monsters who found love and that's Doggamay and Doggaresa.  
And now him.  
SHIT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DONE!!!!! 
> 
> I was going to make it way longer but that's the second time I've had to write it out and my eyes hurt. I'll write the next one either later today or tomorrow.


	4. The Grand Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right, time for a grand tour with the hottest skeleton around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is a off, I could get a good flow going until the end! 
> 
> Skeleton are hot. 
> 
> Question - who do you think is the hottest skeleton out of all the AU's?
> 
> I personally think Underswap Papyrus is, but all skeletons are hot.

"hey, red, you ok buddy?" Stretch asked Red with a concerned look on his face, "you kinda look like you're having a panic attack."

Red flushed a deep shade of glowing red. 

"oh um, ya i'm, ah, fine." stampered Red. 

And in truth he was fine! As fine as someone from a universe where the law is kill or be killed and L.O.V.E. rules all, realising that he's in love with a replacer of his boss that he knowen for 24 hours! Oh the fun! 

"welp, if you're sure." Stretch replied with a shrug, still looking concerned, "thanks for the food, muffet, we better get going, i've still got two whole zones to show red."

"OK, have a good time dearies!" Hissed Muffet as they walked out the door, a knowing smile on her face.

~ ♥ ~

"the start of waterfall is on the other side of town, so we'd better take the tunnel." explained Stretch as they left Muffets 

"the what??" Red asked, as confused as when Stretch was explaining about the Sharing Tree. 

"oh! so you don't have a tunnel in your universe, this is gonna be fun! Come over here! " Stretch said with a mischievous grin on his face as he set of towards what look like a small ingloo.  
"come and take a look inside, red."

So Red trotted over and peered into the mouth on the igloo, and jumped back instantly, trying to control his pounding SOUL. All that was down there was black.

"hey, red what's wrong!" Stretch soothed as he rushed over to him , concern filling his every feature.

"it- it's the d-darkness." Red stuttered, "i'm scared of the d-dark."

"shhhh, hey now. " Stretch comforted, "it's ok. how about i go down first and you follow strate after, ok? it's fine, you'll be fine."

Stretch slowly coxed Red to the igloo entrance and got him lined up.

"ok, are you ready?" Stretch asked. 

Red gave a small nod and looked at the ground, the next second when he looked up, Stretch was gone. So he took a deep breath and fell. 

~ ♥ ~

Red was hit by a strong torrent of air being rushed down a tunnel carrying him with it so his feet never touched the ground. All he felt around him was wind.   
What was going on?  
Where was Stretch?   
Then he collided with something warm. 

"hi red." Stretch whispered in his ear.

And for a couple of seconds it was just them and the wind. Then suddenly they got flung up and throwen down onto the snow. And they couldn't stop laughing.   
After a couple of seconds of laughter Red realised he was lying sideways in the snow curled up into Stretch's chest , held there by the taller skeletons long, powerful, arm's. He had no control over it and his SOUL appeared, again.   
It took him longer than before to wrestle his SOUL back into his chest, a whole 7 (slow) seconds. Luckily he was facing away from Stretch, he'd just have to pray to King Asgore that the other monster had been laughing so hard that he hadn't opened his eyes.

"well, we better get going, red." Stretch said as he slowly unwound his arm's from around Red. 

Was that reluctance in his voice?

As they both stood up and brushed the snow from off their hoodies, Red realised he could hear the rush-hiss of Waterfall. 

"ok, let's go." Stretch said with mild excitement laced through his voice.

As they started walking through Waterfall Red saw something he hadn't see in years. Live Echo Flowers. Sure, he saw them, but all the ones he saw in his own universe where dead and shriveled and he couldn't help but look around in amazement at the live ones that were whispering things that he couldn't qite hear.

"ok , close your eyes." Commanded Stretch.

"what! why?" Red asked, reluctant to loss sight of the Echo Flowers.

"please.." Begged Stretch.

"fine." Red agreed with a sigh and closed his eyes.

Red felt Stretch's hands rest on his shoulders to guide him and it took all of his self-control to stop his SOUL from coming into existence. After a minute of walking walking, they stopped.

"you can open them now."

Red opened his eyes and gasped.   
All around him were stars.   
Well they weren't real stars, they were just glowing rocks in black stone, but they were close enough. 

"wow....... " Red sighed.

"i'm guessing that they didn't have these in your universe?" Stretch asked.

"no, they were all shattered my some angery drunks in the early days." Explained Red. 

They settled into a comfortable silence to watch the stars.

~ ♥ ~

"come on Red, we've still got places to go." Stretch said. 

"*sigh* ok how far is it?" Red said with closed eyes. 

"we're here." Murmured the taller monster. 

"huh!?" Red gasped as he looked around.

They were now in Hotland, just outside the Lab. 

"you didn't tell me you could teleport!" exclamed Red. 

"it wasn't important, besides you can teleport to." Stretch said with a shrug, "now come on, there's someone i want you to meet."

Stretch walked over to the Labs door and banged on it three times.

"undyne, are you in there?"

Undyne? Why would she be here at Alphys Lab? Foot step echos could be heard bouncing off the Labs walls till they came to a stop and the door opened with a groan. 

"H-hi P-papyrus" 

Standing in the doorway was Undyne, but she looked all kinds of different. She was way smaller, just taller than Red, and she was wearing glasses and a lab coat. 

"What c-can I do f-for y-you." Undyne stammered

"may we come inside?" Stretch asked politely.

"W-why y-yes of c-course."

The first thing Red noticed as he walked into the Lab was the heat. 

"wow it's hot in here!" Red panted as he took off his hoodie a threw it over the side of a giant cat-food container.

"S-so w-what can I do f-for you P-papyrus." Undyne asked.

"well, " Stretch started "this is red, he's a sans from another universe, remember i was telling you over the phone?"

"O-oh yes, I r-remember , h-how could I forget!" Undyne said as she turned towards Red, "I-I'm going to b-be helping P-papyrus get y-you b-back t-to y-your universe."

"umm, thanks." mumbled Red. 

"thanks undyne. me and red need to go now, we have one last place to go, come on red." Stretch called. 

"bye undyne." Waved Red.

"B-bye b-boys! " 

~ ♥ ~

"ok, close your eyes." Mumered Stretch right next to Reds ear.

He obayed.

"you can open your eyes now."

Red opened his eyes and gasped.   
They were sitting on a hill over looking a dark valley. And right in the middle of the valley was the castle, glowing like the moon on a starless night.

"red, look at me." 

Red turned to look at the other skeleton sitting next to him, only to feel Stretch's gentle fingers caresses his jawline.

"ah, st-stretch, ah~" Red gasped.

He couldn't control it, his SOUL popped into reality for Stretch to see.

"knew it." Stretch whispered, and pressed his teeth with Red's for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran if ya wanna know how Stretch feels about Red. 
> 
> Listen to Glad You Came by The Wanted if ya wanna know how Red feels about Stretch. 
> 
>  
> 
> Skeletons are hot.


	5. The Wonders Of The Undernet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Stretch try and keep their relationship hidden from the rest of the Underground.
> 
>  
> 
> OMG I'm so sorry that I took so long to write this!! I had to do a concert with my choir and I had to practice coz I had a solo and when I sat down to write this off line and I fished it and when I tried to post it, it delted all my work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks to my sister (I forgot your accounts name) who gave me the idea for the first sentence!!
> 
>  
> 
> Please tell me if there are any spelling mistakes!!

Red's SOUL sang as walk through Snowdin with Stretch.  
Today was the best day of his life! Just thinking about Stretch's gentle fingers caressing his jaw made his legs turn to jelly.

Nothing could ruin today.

As they strolled through the snowy town, Red's eyes wandered to the houses lining the street, who's occupints where sound asleep in their beds, exhausted from another day in the Underground....  
Then a thought struck Red like lightning.

"hey, ah, stretch?" Red asked. 

"ya?"

"can we keep, um, 'us' a secret from the rest of the monsters?" He finished, as sight red glow brushing his cheeks.

"sure."

Red sighed in relief.

"but you have to tell me why." Stretch bargained.

"well, I'm, ahh." stuttered the now glowing skeleton. "i've never felt this way towards anyone, or been in a relationship, before, and i wanna make sure i don't fuck things up before we, um, 'go public'."

"oh red." Stretch sighed as he turned to look at the monster next to him. "we WILL find a way to make this work, i promise, but if it makes you feel better, we'll stay quit."

"thanks stretch."

That settled into silence as they walked to the house.

~ ♥ ~

"blueberry, we're home!" Stretch's voice echoed through the empty home, bouncing off everything it touched.

"must be out on his evening rounds." Decided the tall skeleton as he grabbed Red's hand. "let's go to my room~"

Red felt chills run down his spine.  
THIS was gonna be fun.

Stretch lead the shorter monster up the stairs, down the hall, and stopped in the doorway of the far room.   
Then in one swift movement he had the other skeleton in his arms, kicked the door halfway closed, and was sitting on his messy bed with Red in his lap, the other monsters back cradled into his chest.

"comfortable?" Stretch purred.

"y-yes."

If Red had flesh, he would have goosebumps.

"good." The tall skeleton mumered as he turned Red around so the smaller monster was facing him.

Then he pressed his teeth to Red's.  
The Sans sighed and leaned into the kiss, and when he felt something wet gently pressing up against his teeth, he quickly opened his mouth to let it in.  
Stretch's tounge was hesitant as it flood into Red's mouth, careful to leave room for him to breath. It only took mear seconds for Red to summon his own tounge and rap it around Stretch's.

~ ♥ ~

After about a minute, Stretch broke the kiss and looked Red in the eye.

"i love you red." The taller skeleton mermered.

"i love you too, stretch." Breathed Red.

And they were to busy gazing into each others eyes to hear the door close with a soft click.

~ ♥ ~

"did you have the undernet in your universe?"

"the under-what?"

It was the next day and Blueberry was out on patrol, so Red and Stretch were cuddling on the sofa.

"the undernet," Explain Stretch, "is the underground's number one social media network and is the best way to see what everyone's doing. You can post pictures and videos of things your doing or have seen and everyone can see it. Down here everone follows everyone, even my bro has plenty of followers."

"heh, i guess that makes sense." Concluded Red. 

"wanna take a look at my account?" Offered the taller monster. "i just got a notification that blueberry posted something."

"sure, why not? " shrugged the smaller skeleton.

And with that, Stretch pulled out his phone, tapped a few buttons, and they were on the Undernet site, looking at Blueberry's latest post. And what they saw there eye sockets go dark.

On the screen was a picture of them kissing the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never let Blueberry on the internet, EVER!!
> 
>  
> 
> You all thought that this was gonna get kinky didn't you? ≧ω≦
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry that this chapter was so short! I'll   
> make the next one longer!


	6. Sheep In Wolves Clothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Stretch try to get use to the WHOLE UNDERGROUND watching them. Oh ya, and Red trys not to kill Blueberry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, my brain had another idea for a fanfic that I'm gonna write and it took all my self control not to start writing it.. Sorry. 
> 
> Oh ya and ANOTHER shout out to my sister, FellSansySinner,who gave me the idea for the end of this chapter, thanks again Error!

"i am going to MURDER that walking peace of fruit!" Red roared, trying his best not to smash Stretch's phone into tiny little bits.

"shhhhh, hey now," soothed Streach as he tightened his arms around the smaller monster. "he didn't mean to do that, he didn't even know we wanted it a secret, there's no need to be angry."

Red when limp with defeat in his lovers arms,  
and before anyone could say anything thing , the door open with a bang.

"RED, STRETCH, I'M HOM- OH! The youngest skeleton stopped when he caught sigh to the other monsters on the couch.

Red was giving the little blue skeleton a 'come-near-me-and-your-dead' glare.

"hey there blueberry, can we talk to you for a minute?" The tall monster ask politely, seriousness written all over his face.

"OH, UM, SURE BROTHER." Blueberry stuttered nervously as he sat down across from them. 

"now, " Stretch started coldly, "what time last night did you take that picture and why did you post it on the undernet without asking?"

"WELL, UM, AH, YOU SEE. " The smallest monster stammered. "ISAWYOUGUYSKISSINGLASTNIGHTANDITHOUGHTITWASADORIBLE,EXPESHALYSINCEYOUVEBEENSOLONLYBROTHER,ANDREDSUINVERSE SOUNDSSOLONEYANDHARSH,IWASJUSTSOHAPPYFORYOUGUYSTHATIHADTOPOSTIT, I'M SORRY!! 

(translation: I saw you guys kissing last night and I thought it was adorable ,exspeshaly since you've been so lonely brother, and Red's universe sounds so loney and harsh, I was just so happy for you guys that I had to post it.) 

Stretch's face softened as his younger brother explained.

"it's ok bro, but next time you need to ask permission before you post that kinda stuff, ok?" 

"OK BROTHER!" Blueberry squeaked as he scamppered down from the chair and ran to his room to escape the other Sans's death glare.

~ ♥ ~

"i've gotta go to check my puzzle, ya wanna come , red?"

"sure, why not?"

It had been 6 hours since Stretch had talked to Blueberry, and the smallest skeleton hadn't left his room in fear of being jumped by Red. 

"great, let's go."

Stretch paused in the doorway, for the other monster to catch up, and he grabbed Red's hand has they stepped out into the cold town of Snowdin.

~ ♥ ~

Every set of eyes were on them as they walked through the snowy town.  
Every month whispering.  
Every head turned.  
Every gasp of air.   
It was all for them.  
Red had never felt so vonrable.

He clung tightly to Stretch's orange hoodie and tried to sink into his own black one. 

If that walking blueberry wasn't Stretch's brother, he would be dead. 

Oh so very dead. 

~ ♥ ~

It should of been the ultimate relief when they left Snowdin and headed into the forest.  
But Red still felt like they were being watched.  
Maybe he was just being paranoid.

"well that was all kinds of horrible." Red sighed as they trugged through the high snow of the woods.

"they were only stearing coz they're not use to use." Stretch reasoned, "once they get use to us, no one will be stearing."

"how long will that take?" the smaller monster fired back. "a week, a month, a year, 2 years?!"

"maybe." sighed the tall skeleton, "but we'll get through this, because i love you, and i know you can do it."

"i love you too, stretch..."

"ok, here we are!"

The taller monster stop in front of a peace of paper that was lying in the snow, picked it up, dusted it off, and put it back down in the snow.

"the daily cross word from two weeks ago?" Red ask.

"ya, my bro said i had to have a puzzle, but he didn't say what kind, any way, lets head home."

Just as they turned to leave, Red herd a twig snap, and his magic flared into life. With a click of his fingers, two monsters came flying out from a near by bush, and lying in the snow was Undyne and a yellow lizard monster in silver armor, both with binoculars around their necks.

"undyne! alphys! what are you two doing here!" Stretch yelped in saprise.

"O-oh, h-hi P-papyrus." Stammered Undyne, "We w-were j-just t-taking a walk t-through the f-forest."

"with binoculars?" Stretch questioned.

"Y-ya."

"then why were you hiding in a bush? "

"Oh, Look At The Time Undyne! We Should Be Going! Bye Papyrus! Bye Other Sans!" Alphys bellowed as she threw Undyne over her shoulder and started running.

And the skeletons could only stand in silence as they made a brake for Snowdin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had way too much fun writing this.
> 
> Wow, that was A LOT of gaps!
> 
> I need to make my chapters longer! ≧ω≦
> 
> Oh, and please go read my other fanfic!


	7. Let The NIghtmare Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underswap has a unknown enemy, who has been jealous of it pasifist timeline for years, but now they have the perfect plan to distory the happy universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I got so cought up in my other fanfic that I'm writing with FellSansySinner, but this fanfic id so close to being done that i desided that i NEEDED to sit down and do it. There will be more spelling mistakes than normal because I'm writing this on a computer that has no spell check instead of my phone, and my Mother has banned my sister from the computer coz she was up till 5 am watching Steven Universe on Kiss Cartoon, so SHE CANT SPELL CHECK FOR ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So enjoy!! (sorry that it's so sort, ill have another one in three days!)

(Underswap)

Welp, that just happened. The two skeletons sod stunned as the two monsters made their escape. So skeleton watching was a thing now. FANTASTIC!!!!!!!!!! Minutes after they lost sight of the fish and lizard, stretch broke the tence silence.

"ok, well that just happened, lets go home." The tall skeleton said slowly, as he started forward, hand on Red's back, gliding him to safety.

~*~

(Underfell) The snow crunched softly under the shadows feet, his black tentacles making slight breezes in the still air. He'd waited years for this moment, the perfect time to strike down the happiest timeline. Underswap. His own universe was some-what a disaster. Everything black and dreary. It was a nightmare to live in. But now he could make a another AU suffer just like he did. He turned the last corner around the tree's and his eyes lit up as he saw what he'd been looking for. Underfell Papyrus was standing among the tree's, his usual face of anger was laced with confusion what he laid eyes on the shadow.

"SANS? IS THAT YOU?"

"in theory, yes." The shadow toyed as he weaved among the tree's getting closer to the Papyrus, " i'm sans, but i'm not the sans you know. i'm from a different universe, a lot like this one, but slightly  _different....._ but let's no talk about me! let's talk about  **your** sans!"

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MY SANS!" Barked UF Papyrus.

"well......... right now, he's in another universe called Underswap, where everyone is nice to each other and no one kills. he's living with the alternate versions of you and him, having a lovely time, no killing, and worst of all, he bad mouthing  **you**! your own pet, that you had trained up so well, being so disobedient! and that's not the worst of it! he fallen in love with the other papyrus! and he's planing on never coming back!

"WHAT!" Roared the edgy skeleton.

"yes, it's true." Sighed the shadow. "but i can help you get him back. i can take you to Underswap to get you sans back, and in return you dust a few of those monsters for me. what do you say? do we have a deal?"

"WHATS YOUR NAME?" Asked the taller monster.

With a sly smile, the shadow stepped into the light.

"my name is _ ** nightmare**_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry that was so short! Ill have another one in three days at the most! Please look at my other fanfic!


	8. Happy endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underfell Papyrus gets let loose in Underswap, fill of rage, hate and anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, once again, I'm sorry that this took so long. I've been focusing on my other fanfic and have been to busy in between right that. But... It's the LAST chapter!!!! Please go look at my other fanfic, it's called Drama, Action, BLOODSHED! Both me and FellSansySinner are writing it!

(UNDERSWAP)

It was rush hour in Snowdin.  
The faint traces of a storm were in the air, and everyone was running from place to place, trying to get everything done before the town was taken in the storms icey grasp. In fact, everyone was so focused on getting home, no one noticed the two skeletons making their way through the crowds. Red was still fuming about the little 'incident' with the Captain Of The Royal Gard and the Royal Scientist, why Stretch on the other hand, wasn't surprised, but seeing Red upset like this made him want to hunt down the scalely pair and give them what they deserve, but the smaller monsters hand in his stopped him from doing just that.  
Suddenly, screams erupted from ahead.  
Without any thinking, Stretch pulled Red through the tide of fleeing monsters, and towards the sorce of the madness.  
Standing infront of a small pile of dust, was a angry skeleton ,in a red and black battle body, furious crimson eyes bearing into the depths of Red's trembling soul.

"b-boss!" Red choked out.

(UNDERFELL)

"so, do we have a deal?" Nightmare purred, his black hand held open for UF!Papyrus to shake.

The taller skeleton looked at the hand with distaste on his face before shaking it.

"perfect" The shady Sans grinned as he gathered his magic, "also, just a heads-up, while we're in Underswap, I'm going to call you edge, because I know about a billion papyrus' and there will be another one of you there, but I call that ashtray stretch. oh, and we need to make a quick pit stop."

And before the edgy Papyrus could complain, they teleported with a small pop. 

(UNDERSWAP)

"b-boss." Red choked out.

"HELLO, SANS." Edge spat, eyes never leaving the shaking skeleton.

The two brothers were locked in each others gaze, Red in Edge's angry one and Edge in Red's fearful one.  
Stretch was preparing a attack to knock the other Papyrus of his feet and down to 1HP, when someone spoke from the shadows, stopping him in his tracks.

"i wouldn't do that if I were you."

The owner of the voice came gliding over to stand next to the other Papyrus.

"nightmare." The tall skeleton growled.

"my my, stretch," Nightmare tisked, watching the other monsters reaction as he said Red's nickname for him, "i didn't think you were that rude! you didn't even ask the name of my good friend here, stretch, this is edge, edge, stretch. great, now that we've got the formalities over with, this is my universe now and y o u r e i n m y w a y. so maybe you should teleport without your little boyfriend to a nice safe au like Undertale before I get error or cross involved."

"and what if we don't?" Stretch snapped.

Nightmare gave a dark chuckle.

"Then your brother will die."

The dark Sans moved a tentacle from behind his back, and lying in it slimy grasp was poor Blueberry, barely awake and down to 1HP.  
The small skeleton lifted his head weakly a called out to his older brother.

"Papy....."

It was Stretch's turn to be frozen.

"hehehe, that's what I thought," Nightmare chuckled, "now could you please mov-"

The other Sans was cut off short as a Gaster Blaster slammed into him from behind, making the dark skeleton face plant and Blueberry to be thrown forward.... Right into his brothers arms. Red's right eye glowed with his nicknamed colour, hate and glee written all over his face.

"look, buddy, you can go destroy any universe you like, just stay AWAY from MY UNIVERSE and MY FAMILY." Red snapped, as he moved to stand protectively in front of Stretch and Blueberry.

It was obvous that he didn't mean Underfell and his boss, but Underswap and the Swap bro's.  
Nightmare picked himself of from the ground, brushed the snow of himself, and looked calmly and the three skeletons before him. 

"fine, " he sighed, "i guess we'll just have to fight for this universe."

And with that Nightmare charged at Red, and Edge at Stretch.

The older of the swap bro's had already put his orange hoodie on his younger brother, now he just needed somewhere safe to put him so he could fight. Stretch quickly teleported to Alphys's front door and kicked it open. The yellow lizard was sitting at her kitchen table with Undyne, drinking tea.

"OMT, Papyrus, What Happened To Him!!" Alphys gasped as she gently took the younger skeleton out of the tall monsters arms.

"i'll explain later!" Stretch said quickly, "please look after him till i get back, he's down to 1HP. i'll be back soon!"

The older skeleton teleported back to the battle ground and stood behind a very confused Edge.

"so you're the shithead who broke my red." Stretch drawled.

The edgy Papyrus spun around, startled by his sudden appearance.

"ya know, i thought you'd be way more.. impressive.."

Anger sparked in Edge's eyes.

"ILL SHOW YOU IMPRESSIVE!" UF!Papyrus roars as he charges at the unmoving monster, sharp bone in hand.

And skidded to a halt when his blade met empty air.

"WHAT??!!!!" Edge growls.

A throaty chuckle from behind makes the clawed skeleton snap around again.  
The tall skeleton was leaning against the side of a building, eyes closed and a cigar hanging out of is sightly opened maw.

"your gonna have to try harder than that." Stretch yawned as he opened his eyes.

His left eye socket was a deep black window into the void, why the right was a blazing ball of orange.

"future advice, don't listen to random sans who show up on your doorstep." US!Papyrus drawled as he his hand out, palm up. 

And with a snap of his fingers, five Gaster Blasters were ringed around Edge, all firing at once. The shorter Papyrus collapsed in the snow, HP bar above his head. 1/36.  
One down, one to go.

Red on the other hand, wasn't doing well. It had been going well for the first few minutes teleportion, bones and blasters ruled the field. Then Red started to get tired. Then slow, so he had to stop teleporting, and now he'd managed to get himself backed up against a wall. His practiced dodging skills and powerful attacks were keeping Nightmare back, but they wouldn't last long. Shit, he needed to get himself out. So using the rest of his magic, he launched a special attack. With his eye glowing a bright red, a wave of bones erupted from the ground and blasters fired with all the power they had, until their masters collapsed on the ground, exsorsted.  
By the time the snow and dust cleared, you could see a black figure lying amongst the reckage, health bar above head. 0.0000000000000000001/1.  
It was over.  
Stretch carefully stepped over to Red and held his hand open for him to take, witch he gladly did.

"ok, I'm gonna send these to back to where they came, then we should go check on blueberry." The tall skeleton muttered.

Red nodded weakly, to tired to respond.  
A bright flash of orange filled the snowy little town, and when it cleared, the two weakened skeleton were gone.   
Then with a small pop, the two lovers stood in Alphys's bedroom, who's bed held a sleepy little Blueberry.

"Papy?" The small monster whispered.

"ya bro? " Stretch asked.

"Did you guys win?"

"Ya, ya we did bro." The taller skeleton relpied as he pull Red closer to him and pushed their teeth together for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done, done, done, done, done, done, we are DONE!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that went well! Please look at my instagram @Silvermoon_the_sans_warriorcat


End file.
